Yagami Empire
Welcome to Yagami Empire. We are run by the honorable King and Queen Yagami! Here in our empire, you are able to become a royal who helps to run the empire, a noble Knight, a maid or even a townsfolk. Our knights all have their very own Earth dragon that helps them to protect the empire! We hope you enjoy your stay here! If you wish to join us, please ask in the comments. You can make your character a character page once they've been added in. Have fun! (This Empire is owned by Ember.) Members Royals: King Yagami: [[King Yagami (Jasper)|'Jasper']] - tall, lightly tanned, black-haired male with brown eyes. He is kind, understanding, and fair, and is one of the strongest men in the empire. (Dragon: Newton) (Ember) Queen Yagami: [[Queen Yagami (Emily)|'Emily']] - tall, slender, beautiful, dark brown-haired female with stunning green eyes. She is just like her husband, and is very protective of all her subjects. (Ember) Knightmaster: Sir Reedus - 6' tall, fair-skinned man with brown hair and blue eyes. He is skilled with a sword and very strong, and has a wry sense of humor. He also loves to get to know his student knights and talk with them. (Dragon: Seleet) (Ember) Knights & Dragons: Knights: [[Catherine|'Catherine']] - tall, lightly tanned, beautiful dark brown-haired female with hazel eyes. Feisty, proud, and clever, she has a sharp tongue and the best swordplay skills out of all the knights. She is the exact opposite of what the kingdom considers a lady. (Dragon: Yuuko) (Ember) [[Rao|'Rao']] - young, muscular, spiky silver-haired guy with dark red eyes. He is excited about everything and loves to be around people and to talk to the maids. (Dragon: Nero) (Frosty) [[Gerard|'Gerard']] - tall, muscular, handsome blue-haired teenage male with green eyes. He is charming and an excellent fighter, and is what one would call a ladies' man. (Dragon: Reza) (Ember) Lochus - muscular blonde-haired man with lightly tanned skin and blue eyes. He isn't that smart, but he is very aggressive, and can fight as well as the king of the empire. (Dragon: Makov) (Ember) [[Andrew|'Andrew']] - tall musuclar guy with dark brown hair and eyes. He is very calm and proud and loves to fight. (Dragon: Hayato) (Frosty) Sierra - tall, slender girl with black hair and brown eyes. She is energetic and will do anything to get people to be proud of her. She doesn't like it when people pick on her and will punch any guy in the face that questions her skills. (Dragon: Fern) (Berry) Eren - tall, muscular white-haired boy with light grey eyes. He is very kind and respectful. (Dragon: Mikasa) (Frosty) Jaegar - medium sized spiky brown-haired boy with brown eyes. He is very playful and is very energetic, and treats everyone like his best friend. (Dragon: Saber) (Frosty) Dragons: Newton - massive pale brown male dragon with gray eyes. He is skilled and aggressive, but will only attack on his Rider's orders. (Rider: King Yagami) (Ember) [[Yuuko|'Yuuko']] - large dark blue male dragon with black eyes. He is overprotective of Catherine, and is a skilled flier and fighter. (Rider: Catherine) (Ember) [[Nero|'Nero']] - massive green and brown dragon with tree branches for wings. He is fun loving and very protective of Rao. (Rider: Rao) (Frosty) [[Reza|'Reza']] - massive red female dragon with blackish eyes. She is an excellent fighter like her Rider, and has a sense of humor, too. (Rider: Gerard) (Ember) Makov - pale gray male dragon with spikes, a long tail, and blue eyes. He is friendly and caring, and would do anything for Lochus. (Rider: Lochus) (Ember) Hayato - massive male golden dragon with bright yellow eyes. He is very protective of his rider and very proud. (Rider: Andrew) (Frosty) Fern - green dragon with brown eyes and wings almost as large as her body. She loves flying and will do anything to be with Sierra. (Rider: Sierra) (Berry) Seleet - massive gray dragon with long, taloned wings and red eyes. He is outgoing and friendly, and has excellent aim with fire. (Rider: Sir Reedus) (Ember) Mikasa - massive green male with bright green eyes and a rocky underbelly. He is very protective of Eren and never lets him go anywhere without him. (Rider: Eren) (Frosty) Saber - medium sized male with massive wings with leaves scattered around them. He has bright green eyes. He is very carefree and will accompany his rider everywhere, no matter where it's at. (Rider: Jaegar) (Frosty) Maids: [[Serena|'Serena']] - petite, pale female with sky-blue hair and green eyes. She is kind, caring, and gets along easily with others, and is very friendly. She does most of the cooking in the castle. (Ember) [[Liana|'Liana']] - tall, fair-skinned female with shoulder-length blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. She is outgoing, skilled, and helpful, and does all the household chores around the castle. (Ember) [[Stella|'Stella']] - beautiful pale girl with green eyes and thick wavy brown hair. She is very kind to everyone and loves to cook. (Frosty) Beatrice - tall, skinny girl with yellow-green eyes and long black hair. She often visits Mia in town when there's no work. She loves to help out with anything and anyone. (Berry) Townsfolk: Mia - dark brown-haired girl with blue eyes. She is sweet, kind and full of energy. (Berry) Conan - tall, muscular black-haired male with deep brown eyes. He is a farmer who works in the town, and is friendly to everyone. But he's a bit stingy when it comes to his money, and is not the most generous person in town. (Ember) Ryuk - tall, muscular, spiky black-haired boy with big bright yellow eyes. He is a trouble maker and very mischievous. He is very observant and loves to eat apples. (Frosty) Mihama - somewhat tall, fair-skinned, lavender-haired girl with stunning blue eyes. She is friendly, outgoing, and hyper, and loves to hang out with Susanna. (Ember) Susanna - tall, slender, lightly tanned, pretty blonde-haired girl with soft purple eyes. She is normally shy and quiet, and doesn't really know how to deal with any complicated feelings. She has a crush on Ryuk. (Ember) Town Pets: Amira - small, pure white she-cat with a plump body, small face, and brown eyes. She is dignified and disdainful of other people and animals, and thinks she's superior to others. She only has affection for Mihama and tolerates Susanna. (Owner: Mihama) (Ember) Roleplay Archives: 1 Don't forget to sign with four ~'s. Townsfolk may roleplay here as well. ---- Eren smiled. "Oh, he and his boyfriend must have gotten in a fight again," he said, referring to Rao as he walked into the kitchen. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- "Oh, yeah..." Catherine opened a cupboard and surveyed its contents. "There's like nothing to eat," she muttered, which was ironic considering that there were multiple cans of food available. Emberstar23 Dumb fabric. 22:54, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Eren walked over next to her and looked into the cupboard, shaking his head before looking in various different places. "Everything requires work to make," he grumbled, then sighed when faint yelling was heard from Rao and Andrew. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- Catherine tilted her head slightly, as she heard the shouting too. "It's really strange to think that Rao and Andrew are fighting, since they're such good friends." Emberstar23 Dumb fabric. 17:32, September 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Eren looked at her and smirked "They may be good friends and all.. but they get into fights about every other day." he shook his head "They are like an old married couple." I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- Category:Yagami Empire Category:Roleplay Groups Category:Ember's Empire Category:Roleplay